User blog:Shiramu-Kuromu/Introducing Meimon/Maymon
Took me not even 40 minutes to design this one considering the relative ease of designing Child/Rookie forms I have nowadays even considering how different their evolved forms look nowadays than they did much earlier in the franchise. For those curious, I'm basically allowing people to utilize this very particular design I made if they intend to make use of it for stuff such as Meicoomon's Child/Rookie form and don't want to use something like Plotmon/Salamon for the role. Also my apologies, but unless you're intending on using the artwork I made for it alongside a template for something else which includes it, I can't remove my signature from it; message me on my talk page if you want to use it without the signature. The Overclocked Inferno of Power ("Shi shi shi...") 11:08, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Introducing Meimon/Maymon: * Name(s) ** Jap Name: メイモン ** Jap Name Translation: Meimon (Shortened Meicoomon; "Maine Coon" + "mon") ** Dub Name: Maymon ("Maya (Hinduism)" + "Mon") ** Pronunciation: "M-aye-mon" * Statistics: ** Title: Stray Cat ** Level: Child/Rookie ** Type: Unknown/Unidentified ** Attribute: Unknown/Unidentified ** Element (Digimon Masters): Darkness/Pitch Black ** Field/Family: Nature Spirits ** Average Size: Smaller than Plotmon/Salamon on average. ** Training (Digimon World): Focus on Brains/MP + Cuppimon/Kyupimon as Baby II/In-Training ** Bonus Condition (Digimon World): Meicrackmon Vicious Mode registered. ** Evolution/Digivolution Item (Digimon World): Digital Hazard (cannot work on prior forms that already have it, but can be used on any Level Digimon that otherwise lacks it) * Attacks/Skills: **' ' (note: Meimon/Maymon uses this much more commonly than Meicoomon by default) **'Tri-Cross': Flails its front paws against the target in a diagonal cutting motion, leaving three scratches on the target shaped like crosses. * Evolutions/Digivolutions: ** Prior Form(s): Cuppimon/Kyupimon Nyaromon ** Next Form(s): Meicoomon (heavier weight increases the chance for this form) Mikemon Gururumon Tailmon/Gatomon (with Holy Ring item) BlackTailmon/BlackGatomon Tailmon X-Antibody/Gatomon X (With the X-Antibody) *Bio: (Note:The nickname mentioned below is swapped with whichever name is the one not being used depending on whether you're using the Dub or Japanese names by default.) Maymon is a Rookie Level Digimon designed after a . Often times, Maymon is sometimes called "Meimon" as an affectionate nickname, but calling it as such can spoil its behavior. Despite having the appearance of a fully grown feline, Maymon is not as big as one would think; it's only as big to look like a small weasel in comparison. As a result, it is highly believed that no population of feral Maymon exist, because of the fact they're too small to hunt for prey and their claws are not suited for catching fish either. Incredibly clumsy due to the fact it can't sheathe its front claws and the fact its forelegs are bigger than its hind legs, making for an awkward front heavy build, many studies indicate that this Digimon relies solely on humans to survive. Its Digital Hazard on the bib on its chest is to indicate a potential warning sign; should Maymon be raised poorly, it will become a murderous sociopath who hunts more for pleasure than for survival. Should Maymon be raised properly and with good care, it will become the most loyal Digimon one would ask for no matter what form it takes. Due to its habit of being found mostly in the Real World and seemingly extinct in the Digital World, it is given the nickname of "Stray Cat" because of the fact the biggest population of this Digimon live on the streets in packs with each other to survive. It is said whichever one survives long enough to digivolve into Meicoomon is considered the pack leader. However, Maymon will run on sight should a Meicrackmon appear since the Digimon is naturally afraid of Digimon no weaker than Ultimate Level, no matter who the Digimon was previously to them. Not only that, but because of Maymon's poor living habits, it barely gets enough food to feed itself with and relies on grouping up with others of its kind to survive. If a wild Maymon sees another Maymon owned by a human, it immediately becomes hostile due to jealousy out of the fact tamed Maymon have superior living conditions than wild ones. Maymon in the wild often die from starvation, but often times due to their small size, specific types of birds of prey can pick them off one by one relatively easily. Category:Blog posts